The Victorious Girls Club
by emeralddusk
Summary: Victorious/The Bad Girl's Club. Inspired by VICTORIOUSRULEZ Real World of LA. OC's needed! Girls as main characters and boys as reoccurring. All finalists are in!
1. Chapter 1

_**Are you bad enough?**_

The Victorious Girls Club

OC's needed! Who wants to be a roommate to Tori, Jade, Cat, and Trina?

Ready to blow away Beck, Robbie, and Chase Matthews?

**Name: **(First, middle, last, and a nickname)

**Age: **(no younger than seventeen, please)

**Appearance: **(references to celebrities if possible)

**Personality: **(Attitude or dangerous habits?)

**Relationship with the Victorious Girls:**

**Relationship with the guys: **(Relationships will form later on)

**What ticks you off:**

**Favorite Music:**


	2. Winners

_**Winners!**_

_**Warning: Everyone's gonna probably get their feelings hurt...or worse.  
><strong>_

_**Victorious Girls**_

_**VICTORIOUSRULEZ **__ Dajah Macy Torres _

_**New-Classic22**__ Kaley Rose Mason, Kaley, KK_

_**xxJazziieexx **__ Jazmin Lola Scarlet. Jazzy or Scarlet_

_**Fury Munroe **__ Nikki Marie Mendez _

_Victoria "Tori" Vega_

_Jadeyn "Jade" West_

_Catarina "Cat" Valentine_

_Katrina Vega_

_**Boys**_

_**Boris Yeltsin**__ John Francis Kennedy_

_Beck Oliver_

_Andre' Harris_

_Robbie Shapiro_

_Chase Matthews_


	3. Day One: Arrivals

_**The Victorious Girls Club**_

Chapter One: Girls Gone _Bad_

Los Angeles; city of stars, bright lights, and all the controversy you can think of. To own this city, you've gotta be badder than bad; You've gotta be Victorious...

Tori... "I'm just...I'm freakin' going nuts! I love Hollywood. This is...this is why I'm here!"

Jade... "Okay, I wanna be famous, get some money, and get out of here. I hate having to live with tramps like Tori."

Cat... "This is fun...I really like living with my friends. Hollywood is a great town."

Trina... "I'm gonna be the f***n' biggest star you've ever seen. So get ready..."

Katrina sat at the dinner table, clad in her pink boxers and an Italian-style t-shirt. It was late at night, so looking good wasn't really a concern.

"Hey, sis," Tori excitedly greeted her older sister. "What's up?"

"Besides you?" Katrina sassily replied before taking a bite of low-fat bread.

"I just got a call-back!" the brunette excitedly shrieked. "This could be my big break."

"You really need to relax," Trina replied, showing no ambition. "You can't get this excited about every call-back you get. Hey, am I getting fat?" The older girl stood up, and pulled her t-shirt up, revealing her somewhat tan and barely pudgy stomach. "I'm trying to lay off the carbs, but I love bread."

"You're not fat," Tori half-lied, not wanting a confrontation. "Hey, you ready for the new girls to move in tomorrow?"

"F***," the older brunette unenthusiastically replied, hardly looking up from her food.

"Hey, girls," Cat greeted, her voice upbeat and cheery as ever. Under the lights of the kitchen, her red hair glistened.

"Hi, Cat," Tori replied. "Whatter you doing up so late?"

"Too excited to sleep," the redhead answered. "I hope the new girls are friendly."

"They should be," Tori answered, wanting to keep Cat in a good mood.

"Hey!" Jade yelled, sounding short and angry as she stomped down the stairs. "Which one of you bimbos broke my hair drier...Bimbos meaning Trina and Tori."

"Ever think the batteries died?" Tori shot back, growing angry. "And where the heck do you get off calling us bimbos?"

"You act the part," Jade cried, feeling her neck start to burn. "You're always dressing like a tramp, acting like a moron for guys..."

"Oh! And that's so different from how you act!" Tori screamed. Soon, the two were engaged in a loud, vicious argument. "I f***'n hate living in this house with you!," Jade screamed, her voice in an extremely high pitch. "You're acting like a child!" Tori shouted, her face tightening into a fearsome scowl.

"Please, please stop!" Cat pleaded, growing upset. Tears began to well up in the girl's soft eyes. "You're really upsetting me."

The two pulled apart, feeling guilty for what they'd caused. "Cat, I'm sorry," Tori said; Victoria was always the first to apologize.

"Yeah," Jade added. "We shouldn't act like this. We are officially adults...You gonna be okay?" The redhead nodded. "I'd still like a hug, though," she said, her voice quiet and cracking. The Goth and the brunette closed their eyes, smiled, and hugged Cat.

_Interviews: Katrina: "Okay, I know Cat is sensitive and all, but...She's acting like a two-year-old. I mean, people fight. It's normal! You can't start crying every time something stupid happens. There's no way she's gonna make it out here."_

_ Transition: The dark night's sky flew by, allowing the blue-hued moon to sink beneath the city. As the sun rose, the sky was painted crimson and orange over the illuminated city of Los Angeles. The waves of the ocean sped by._

"Hey, girls!" Tori excitedly greeted the newcomers as they exited a pink van.

"Hi!" greeted Dajah, hugging her new roommate. Dajah was tan, curvy, and had curly strawberry-blond hair. "It's great to meet you."

"This place is amazing," added Jazmin, a Hispanic girl with red velvet hair. Cat noticed her hair instantly, and couldn't help but say, "Hey, we're like twins."

The other girls laughed a little. "Cute," whispered Kaley, a thin girl with brown-tanned skin and a tattoo of an eagle on her right shoulder blade. "Hey, I'm Kaley," she introduced herself, putting out her fist for one of the Victorious Girls to hit.

"Hey," Trina replied, not showing much ambition, and giving a fist-knock to her new housemate.

"Hi, I'm Nikki," introduced a girl with bleach-blond hair and a piercing on the left side of her nose. Everyone noticed the pitch black makeup that accentuated the teen's eyes.

"Hey," Jade greeted. "Nice gem."

Knowing the girl was genuinely complementing her facial jewelry, Nikki smiled. "Back a'cha," she said, realizing she may have made a friend.

"Welcome to L.A., girls," Tori said, sounding happy and optimistic. "Now, who's up for some partying?"

_The sun set over the hills, leaving a black sky above the flashing city..._

Dajah sat at the bar, clad in a somewhat tight dress with her hair up in a sexy bumped up style. "Hit me," she ordered.

"Aren't you kind of young?" asked the bar tender, a young man who was clearly under the girl's spell.

"I don't think so," Dajah confidently replied, giving the tender a devastating look.

"...Sure," the young man nervously agreed, filling a glass with light brown beer.

Dajah smiled, then downed the cold drink. "Hey, where's the beer?" she jokingly asked.

Nikki stood in the corner of the room, next to the table Tori, Cat, and Jazmin. Strobe lights flashed through the dark building, and loud music blared.

"So, Jazmin," Tori began.

"Please," the redhead replied, her voice cordial. "Call me Scarlet." Nikki glanced down at Jazmin's shirt, which had "I am Here" printed on it.

"So, how you liking being a Victorious Girl?" Tori continued.

"Pretty sweet," Scarlet answered, taking a drink of soda. "Hope it gets more intense, though."

"You can count on that," the brunette replied. "Nik, how you doing?"

"Oh, okay," Nikki answered, feeling kind of nervous in the setting. Some guys pointed over to the blond, and started chuckling. Ignoring them, Nikki took a drink of a beer she snuck into the club.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Jade asked Dajah, seeing her three empty glasses.

"Um, I think I can decide that," Dajah snapped back, her speech kind of slurred. "What's your problem, anyway?"

"Right now? You," Jade answered. The dark-haired girl turned, and walked away.

"Bitch," the blond called out. "Bitch!" Jade lookked back, then kept going.

Kaley was gently dancing to the pounding music, watching the strobe lights flash. It was going to be a good night. From a distance, a young man was admiring Kaley's gracefulness. "Haven't seen you around here before," a dark-haired man said.

"It's John... John Kennedy," the young man replied, looking away from the girl.

"How long have you been into the Hollywood Scene?" Cat asked Nikki, her voice sweet.

"A few years," the blond answered. "I've always been interested in..." Suddenly, a blue-haired woman with a pixie haircut knocked into Nikki's back, making her spill her drink. "Hey!"

"Watch it, kid," the woman snarled, not seeming to care in the least. Slamming down her glass, Nikki stood up, wrapped her arm around the blue-haired woman's throat, and threw her on the ground. "F***n' witch!" Nikki shrieked as she beat on the nasty woman. The two began to wrestle on the floor.

"Stop it," Tori said, trying to break the two apart. "Trina! Help me with this."

Katrina ran over, and helped pull the two young women apart. "Come on," she said, sounding angry. "We're going home."

Back at the Victorious Girls House, Dajah got out of the car, and walked out behind some bushes. "What's wrong with her?" Cat asked, sounding concerned.

"Who cares?" Jade answered. Dajah began vomitting into the bushes, doubling over.

"I'll stay with her," Tori volunteered, walking over to the girl.

"You really tore into that chick at the party," Katrina told Nikki. "I didn't think you had it in yuh."

"I really didn't want to, but...She just pushed me, you know," Nikki explained, growing upset with herself.

_Interviews; Jade: "That Dajah girl was totally out of control. She's drinking herself sick, and it's really disgusting. I want her outta here._

_ Tori: "These girls are in danger...I really think they're gonna make it here, though."_

_ Cat: "I had fun at the club...They had cupcakes there. You know, I love cupcakes, especially red velvet ones. I like these new girls. Nikki got really upset, though. Then Dajah started puking behind the bushes. Well, it's getting late. Night."_


	4. Author's Note

I'm really sorry, but I have to put this story on hiatus.

I'm sorry I kept you all waiting, but my priorities are getting jumbled.

Really, really sorry. Maybe I'll get back to it.

Sorry again :(


End file.
